


Enchanted Ink

by NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion/pseuds/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt were the best of friends growing up. Well, friends is a strong word. They were always together though. First as muggles and then as wizards when they received their letters to Hogwarts. Now, even though they are in separate houses they are still always together, sometimes to Hermann's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my self-imposed 'one fic a week' challenge. It's nothing special, but I'm please with it and I hope you enjoy it too.

Hermann sat at the table in the library by himself, pencil in hand scratching away at the parchment and muttering under his breath. The stack of books in front of him looked out of place with their hard covers and machine bound spines among all the hand bound leather books with their old parchment and hand bindings. The words printed in large bold lettering on the front cover of the top book read CALCULUS. 

“Hermann! Hermann! Herms!” The voice split the silence of the library and a 'shushing' noise came from both Hermann and the librarian at the same time. Newton waved at her as he passed, giving it little thought and sat himself down in the chair next to his friend.

“Will you be quiet Newton, Madam Pince will throw you out again!” Hermann said in the loudest whisper he could manage. Newt looked over his shoulder at Pince who glared at him from behind a desk.

“Nah, she loves me, it's cool.” He continued in his regular voice as he started to roll up the right sleeve of his robe. “But dude, you have got to check this out. So I was talking to a couple Slytherin guys and one of them said they had some enchanted ink and, well, check this out.” He held his right forearm in front of Hermann's face and the small ink dragon on Newt's arm craned its head around and a small blast of ink fire stretched across an inch or so in front of the dragon before disappearing. “Awesome right?!”

“Newton.” Hermann said adjusting the glasses on his face and looking Newt in the face. “Did you really think this was a good idea?”

“Well, yeah! Come on man, are you even looking at it? I have a dragon tattoo! and it moves!” He was transfixed by his own arm again.

“And what happens when we get home? What if someone else sees it? What will your parents say?”

“I dunno, they still don't really get all this magic stuff yet, anyway, and I'll just keep it covered up so no one else sees it, just us!”

“I don't know why you are so obsessed with those things anyway.” Hermann shook his head and returned to the paper in front of him that was filled with numbers and scratched out equations.

“You don't understand why I am obsessed with dragons? Dragons? The giant lizards that can fly and breath fire? The creatures that I have always wanted to see and that I thought were just fantasy until several years ago? The dragons that for some reason the wizards thought they needed to make us muggleborns think were not even real? Those dragons?” Newt stopped when he was told to quiet down by the librarian again and returned to his seat, having stood up during his small rant to walk around Hermann. He sighed and watched Hermann who had not even looked up from his work.

 

“What I don't get is why you are so obsessed with math. When they told me that there were no math classes at Hogwarts, well, I think I was more excited than when they told me I was a wizard.” This made Hermann put down his pencil and face his friend. 

“That is all the more reason to keep up with my studies on my own. Honestly, what kind of school does not offer mathematics in their curriculum?”

“Come on dude, when are you gonna use math when you have magic anyway?” 

“Am I going to use math to solve a quadratic equation? Am I going to use magic to calculate a rate of change over time? Am I going to use magic to add two plus two?!” 

“Well you don't really need magic for that, two plus two is..”

“I know what it is that is not the point Newton! The point is that magic is not going to solve all of your problems!” This time it was Hermann who was shushed by Madam Pince. He straightened himself up, his face turning red, and cleared his throat as he avoided eye contact with Newt. “Besides, I enjoy it.” Newt sat there staring at Hermann through his large black framed glasses silent for a long moment before finally speaking.

“Yeah, you're weird. I'm gonna go ask Hagrid if he found anything weird in the forest today.” He stood and left, leaving Hermann alone again.

 

Herman and Newt had grown up together, even though they were a year apart they were both outcasts in grade school and had gravitated to each other. The summer when Hermann turned eleven, he received a letter informing him that he was a wizard and that he was invited to a school where he could learn magic. He did not enjoy the idea of magic nearly as much as he liked the idea of getting out of the school he was in at the time and getting a fresh start. Newt was the only person he told. Hermann had expected him to be disappointed, but Newt ended up bombarding him with questions he could not yet answer and continued to do so while Hermann was at school. Hermann quickly regretted telling Newt about the owl mail system.

This did not last long as one day during the beginning of his second semester at Hogwarts, Hermann received a letter from Newt informing him that he would be going there next year as well. Even though they were placed into separate houses, Hermann in Ravenclaw and Newt in Hufflepuff, Newt stuck to him much the same as always and Hermann didn't mind, even though me didn't always act like it. Newt had been instantly drawn to the magical creatures, mostly the dragons of course, but all sorts of critters peaked his curiosity. This usually got him in some sort of trouble, and Hermann by association. Hermann still had to use a cane to help him walk after the incident with the Hippogriff several years back. Apparently there was only so much magic could do in healing in instances such as that. After that, Newt listened closer to instructions on how to address magical creatures. 

 

It was now Hermann's sixth year at Hogwarts. He had passed his O.W.L.s at nearly the top of his class, something he liked to remind Newt of every time he tried to blow off studying.

“You passed so I'll be fine.” Newt waved away at the argument he knew was coming as the two boys walked down the large corridor, making their way to front lawn. Newt wanted to go try to befriend the giant squid again and Hermann figured if he couldn't talk him out of it he could at least be there to tell him he told him so when Newt was dragged under again.

“Yes, but I also studied, I also practiced. Something that it seems you think that you are above.” The clack of Hermann's cane echoed through the halls.

“Dude, you know I'm a natural at all this stuff. So this time I am thinking I won't try to grab one of her tentacles.”

“Newton.” Hermann stopped, his voice softened, “I am trying to help you here.” Newt faced Hermann, somehow quiet for a moment as his eyes were everywhere but looking into Hermann's.

“Yeah, I know. It's just,” He waved his hands around, as he did when he was gathering his thoughts “I am only here for half a year, then it is back home with the muggle parents and not only no magic, but no way to see all these wonderful things. I just want to experience all of it now. After we graduate, you'll go off and become some great scientist and I'll, well I don't know what I'll do but I won't be able to do it with you.” Newt finally looked at Hermann who stared back at him with something Newt couldn't place as either angry or confused, maybe both.

“Newt. Do you really think I would spend all of my school years learning magic to just leave it all behind when I graduate?”

“Well, you are really into your math, so I thought”

“Well you thought wrong, again.” Hermann said with the sliver of a smile. “You'll go off to do something dangerous with dragons, I'm sure, and I'll be close by, yes probably a great scientist, but one who uses magic and makes sure certain idiots don't get eaten by monsters.” Hermann held out his hand and Newt grasped his wrist and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Thanks man.” They let go of each other after a moment too long. “Honestly, I figured I'd end up getting killed by something my first week on the job, but if you have my back I might make it a week or two.”

“At least.” Hermann smirked.

 

“Yeah, and this Hufflepuff is gonna kick your ass!” Hermann rounded the corner out of breath, he came as quick as he could the moment he heard. He watched as Newt stood down three older boys, all wearing Slytherin robes. The sleeves of Newt's robe were rolled up, his fists raised in front of his face, the small dragon on his arm moved in circles with little puffs of smoke coming from its nostrils. 

“Newton, what do you think you are doing this time?” Hermann shouted as he came closer.

“They started it!” Newt turned to face Hermann, pointing at the Slytherins. “You should have heard the things they were saying about muggle-borns.”

“It doesn't matter, Newton, let them say what they will and let's just go.”

“No. These guys are jerks and I am going to show them their place.” Newton turned to face the Slytherin boys again.

The boys walked away as Newt lay sprawled out on the ground. Hermann reached him and picked Newt's glasses off the ground beside him. Newt sat up holding his nose, a small stream of blood running down across his lips. 

“I thought I had them, man, I really did.” Newt said, taking his glasses from Hermann and putting them back on his face. A small crack ran up the right lens. 

“That's what you said last time, and the time before that” He helped Newt to his feet and steadied him with a hand on the shoulder. “And the time before that.”

“I get your point already.” He tilted his head up and Hermann handed him a handkerchief.

“Let's find a washroom and get you cleaned up.” Hermann guided him down the hall with a hand on Newt's arm. The boys reached a door that Hermann swore wasn't there a minute ago, but it looked similar to the style of frame used for the washroom on the third floor, so he assumed that it was such. He pushed open the door and let Newt walk in first.

The room was, in fact, not a washroom like Herman had believed it to be. The boys stood in a sizable room with a king sized poster bed on the back wall. The light in the room was dim and a faint piano music played from nowhere.

“Um, Herms. I don't think this is the bathroom.” Newt let out a dry laugh, but walked in anyway. Hermann followed and the door shut behind him. Newt walked over to a dresser on a side wall and opened up a drawer. He laughed as he turned around, holding a large dildo in his hand.

“Yup, pretty sure this isn't what we were looking for.” He tossed the dildo at Hermann who caught it and then dropped it on the floor wiping his hand on his shirt.

“Will you knock that off.” Newt ignored him and walked around the room some more.

“All of these drawers are filled with sex toys. Why is there a room of sex toys at a school?” Hermann walked over to the bed.

“Come sit over here.” Newt turned with one eyebrow raised. “Not like that, I just want to get a better look at your nose.” Newt strutted over to the bed and sat down.

“All you had to do was ask Herms.” He winked at him as Hermann took off his glasses and grabbed him by the chin. He pulled his face one way and then the other, looking at it.

“It's not broken, and the bleeding has already stopped. You'll be fine.” Hermann muttered a charm and handed Newt his glasses, the crack repaired.

“Thanks. Where do you think we are anyway? Think this is Snape's secret sex room? Not much of a secret though, didn't even lock the door.”

“I highly doubt that. From the stories I've heard, this is probably the room of requirement. It knew we needed a room, so it appeared to help us, nothing more.” Hermann said dryly.

“So the room of requirement knew we needed a room, so it gave us one?”

“Precisely.”

“A room with a king size bed, mood lighting, and about a hundred different sex toys?” Hermann paused.

“Apparently.” His face went red as he cleared his throat and turned away from Newt who remained on the bed. A big grin spread across his face.

“So the story says that the room of requirement will give you a room for whatever you want. And I know that I was only looking for a place to clean the blood off my face. And there is only two of us here, so...” Hermann looked down as Newt paused. His head was in his hands and his wide expression was fixed on Hermann.

“Oh honestly, you think that this is what I wanted?”

“Well at least one of us does.” Newt lay back and stretched out on the bed, propping his head up with his elbow. “Just admit it Hermann, you want this.” He gestured widely with his free hand and Hermann went a shade deeper.

“Newton, will you please.” Hermann took a step toward the door and Newt jumped up from the bed.

“Alright just hold on a minute.” He placed a firm hand on Hermann's shoulder. “Look. I get it. We've been friends for a long time, Hermann, and we have been through a lot together. We were both muggles together. We got our asses kicked at school together. We found out we were wizards together and came to a new school together. In all this time, we have always stuck by each others sides and even when I do stupid shit and almost get us both killed, you still are here. So, just say it Hermann.” Hermann finally turned to face Newt, placing his own hand upon his. “Just say it. My pasty nerdy ass is what gets you hot, isn't it.” 

“Oh honestly Newt! You know how to set up a mood and kill it all in one minute.” Hermann pushed him back, but the smile on his face told Newt that he wasn't angry.

“Yeah, I know. But it doesn't change the fact that you still got the hots for me.”

“No, I suppose it doesn't.” Hermann sighed.

“So can we make out now?”

“We've got this room all to ourselves, might as well use it.” Hermann held out his hand and let Newt lead him over to the bed. They sat down and arranged themselves so that Hermann's leg was comfortable and then Newt's hands made their way to Hermann's hair. He ran his hand back through the short black crop and rested it firmly on the back of his head, pulling Hermann's face closer to his own. There was still a bit of drying blood on Newt's mouth, but neither of them cared. Their lips pressed together and they spent a moment just tasting each other. Hermann could admit to himself now that he had probably wanted to do this for a while now. Newt, on the other hand, was just surprised that this attempt hadn't gone over Hermann's head like all the others. Newt ran his hand through Hermann's hair with one hand and felt the outline of his jaw with the other. Hermann didn't seem to know what to do with his hands and after some fumbling, apparently decided to feel the shape of Newt's torso. 

Newt laughed against Hermann's mouth without drawing back.

“You're tickling me, man. Let me just take it off and you can get a better look.” He pulled the robed up over his head, breaking contact at the last moment, and then only for a second. Hermann looked upon the bare body of his friend. He had seen it before, but this time he was really seeing it and the pale, chubby body before him looked perfect. The dragon on Newt's arm made circles with little balls of fire spurting out of its mouth.

“So you just don't wear anything under your robe?”

“Dude, these things are hot and it's not like I make a habit of taking my clothes off in public anymore.” Newt leaned forward and started biting at Hermann's jaw, licking at his cheek as he did. Hermann sighed as he took a grip of Newt's hair in his fist. 

“Okay, I can't wait anymore. Your clothes have to come off too, I'm dying here man.” Newt started to pull at Hermann's robes who was quick to assist him. He pulled the robe off and the t shirt under that showing off his bare skin. “Oh wow, that's so much better than I was expecting. You're in shape, well, more than I am anyway. Look at that stomach.” Newt placed one hand on Hermann's chest, slowly pushed him down on the bed and pressing his lips on his stomach. Newt gently kissed Hermann's stomach, unbuttoned his pants, and licked the edge of his hip bone. 

Herman continued to moan, mostly stuff about god or Newt and letting him know how good he was.

“You ready?” Newt asked even though he didn't wait for an answer before crawling off the bed and pulling Hermann's pants down, being careful of his leg. 

“Newton, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.” Hermann said through a heated breath.

“Oh, trust me dude, I think I want this more than you do. And right now,” Newt rubbed his palm across the erection through the underwear. “I'm pretty sure you want this.”

“I do.” Was all that Hermann could manage to say as Newt gave a last pull, releasing Hermann's cock from the confines of his underwear. Newt rocked his body back and looked up at Hermann.

“Bravo man, good for you. Damn.” Newt looked like he was about to clap, but instead rubbed his hands together before grasping the penis in front of him. Hermann said some more stuff about god and Newt, comparing the two of them at one point as Newt continued to stroke his length with enthusiasm. He lowered his face closer and blew a hot breath on it. 

“I can't hold back. I have got to taste this. I'm putting it in my mouth.” Newt declared as the took the shaft as far down his throat as he could manage. Still holding the base with one hand, Newt let his tongue taste the head as his lips held the shaft. Hermann moaned again, his hands making their way back into Newt's hair, pulling a little harder than Newt had expected, but he also hadn't expected to find it so hot.

A moment later, Newt felt Hermann tense up, and the grip on his hair tightened.

“Newton. Newton I think, oh god, I'm about to.” And Newt responded with something that might have been It's fine dude, just let it out but with the cock in his mouth it came out a little muffled. It also seemed to be the last that Hermann needed as he bucked his hips into Newt's mouth and the hot cum splashed across the back of his throat. After a quick moment, Hermann relaxed letting himself back down and finally letting go of Newt's hair. Newt drew back slowly, holding the load in his mouth. He smiled at Hermann as he swallowed it down. 

“Damn Herms, that was great.”

“Back at you.” was all he managed to say. Newt stood up from the ground and flopped down on the bed beside his partner. “Next time, I will do the same for you.” Newt smiled at this as he took Hermann's hand into his own. 

“Well, next time we'll need to figure out how we can get you up here on that leg. I think I know a variation of the levitation spell that might do the trick.” Newt said helpfully. Hermann just groaned as he squeezed the hand that linked with his.

“Magic won't solve all your problems, but in this case, we'll see.”

END


End file.
